


The one where Izzy saves Simon(again)

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Izzy saves Simon again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "You'll be the death of me"





	

"You'll be the death of me"

"Actually same"Simon mumbled"technically speaking,without you,chances are I will die"

"How does someone get kidnapped twice in a day?"

"I don't know!"Simon exclaimed with irritation"Maybe the universe wanted a challenge"

"Just stay behind me and let's get out of here"

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Well I haven't been kidnapped,have I?"Izzy mocked as she grabbed the human's arm.

"That's a window"

"I know.Now jump"

"What?No!"

"Do you want to leave or no?"

"Yes!By using the stairs!"Izzy sighed at his words before grabbing his face and kissing him.Three seconds later Simon pulled away dumbfounded.

"W-What w-was th-hat?"

"Distraction"

"Distr--"before the boy could continue he was pushed off the window.Luckily landing on a balcony below.

"Are you crazy?"he yelled.

"You're welcome!"


End file.
